The Edge
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: After a sudden accident a well-kept secret is on the edge of being discovered, and it could damage a little more than just reputation. KaixRay.
1. Chapter 1

_Mmm. Something I wrote at some ridiculous hour and gave an equally ridiculous title :). Plenty of mistakes and all that shit. Read and enjoy :)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own la beyblade. _

* * *

><p><em>The Edge<em>

Dark golden eyes pierced the night. His figure was eerily lit up, creating some sort of silhouette. The blue digital clock was the cause. It sent an ocean blue tinge across the left hand side of his body. The other side was still kept in darkness. He blinked, turning his attention to the glass of cold milk in his hand.

He looked carefully at it. It didn't look any different, he was pretty sure. He brought the glass up to his sensitive nose. The smell was definitely different. Cautiously, he poked his tongue out. Quickly, he scooped up a small portion of milk and swallowed it. He let his palette delve into the taste. Okay it was very different. Most other people wouldn't be able to tell the difference, but he could. It was much sweeter, a little bit more – he heard a faint nose.

Like a deer caught in head lights, the chinese blader quickly looked up. He was met with a familiar figure. He stood at the large window beside the breakfast bar, gazing. _At what?_ He had no clue.

The digital clock gave the phoenix the same blue glow. The light played on his features, making them harsher, sharper… enhancing them somehow. His hair wasn't tied back for a change. His dual coloured hair blended together so smoothly now, or maybe that was the light. He couldn't really tell. However, it was much longer now. It cascaded beautifully half way down his back.

It had been a restless night for not only the Chinese blader, but for the Russian too. It had been an incredibly humid night, making the air thick and sweaty. Hence, why the both of them were dressed in just a pair of pure cotton boxers. His European skin tone looked so even all over. The younger teen noticed the other teen's muscles tense slightly in his upper chest. He frowned slightly.

The Phoenix took in a controlled breath. "Someone's been drinking my milk," he pointed out; neither his face nor his body moved an inch.

The Neko-jin grinned, his two fangs poking through the space in his lips. The Russian finally turned to look at him, a small smile playing on his lips. The beaded sweat on his chest was now revealed, the blue light making it shine. He could see the faint lines of his tattoo creeping across his rib cage.

"Lactose free?" The Chinese teen questioned, cocking an eyebrow smoothly.

"It sits better," He replied genuinely, motioning to his stomach.

The younger teen watched as the Phoenix casually walked through the kitchen, his feet padding lightly against the dark boards. He was headed straight for the coffee machine. As he clunked away with the gadget, putting coffee here, milk there and cups somewhere amongst all that, Ray took notice of something he had looked at many times, the infamous tattoo.

It was an exact replica of the boys own bitbeast. It was as if it was turning, returning to fight or something. Ray wasn't too sure. One wing spread all the way to his left shoulder, whilst the other wing, diagonally opposite, cascaded down to just below his boxer line. The tail, looped and curled all the way around his left side, licking the edges of his ribs.

It suited him, to the point where he would look almost… not right, if it wasn't there. He could hear a faint hiss of the machine in the background, but he was too distracted by the blue light highlighting the artwork inked onto the older teens back. It perfectly illuminated every curve and edge of the frozen phoenix.

"Kitten," Ray suddenly snapped from his trance. He looked up, a little startled. A white mug, of what he presumed to be a cappuccino, was held to him. He took it with both hands. He watched as the Russian took a few quick sips of his black coffee. Extra strong, his nose told him. Usually, a strong skim latte would suffice, but not after that sleep.

A light patter suddenly broke the soft silence that surrounded the two. The Phoenix let out a mild sigh, "I really can't be fucked today." He padded his way into the lounge.

The Russian's sudden normality made the young Chinese boy smile. Contently, cuddling his warm cup of perfectly made coffee, he casually made his way into the lounge. Almost instantly, the rain doubled its rhythm and sound. Kai gave another, less dramatic, sigh as he flopped onto the brown suede couch.

"Then skip it," Ray shrugged, carefully placing himself next to the Russian.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "That's a little unfair." He then smiled. "Can't let my clean little kitten get dirty now," he chuckled.

The Chinese teen rolled his eyes and took another sip of his aromatic coffee. The Russian smiled again, "someone's a little tired."

Ray smiled goofily at him before taking another sip. "Could do with another eight hours," he commented lamely. He blinked a few times and looked at the Russian.

Kay raised an eyebrow. Five seconds… ten seconds… fifteen seconds. "You look like a zombie," he commented sharply.

"A sweaty one." Ray took another sip.

Suddenly Kai downed the rest of his extra strong black coffee and set it down on the dark oak coffee table in front of them. In one motion he scooped up the cream cushion beside him and rested his feet on the coffee table. He tossed the cushion at the Neko-jin. The cushion softly hit his head and slumped beside him. Ray blinked, coffee still in hand.

Kai chuckled deeply as Ray let out a puff of air and set his cup of coffee onto the table in front. He swiftly picked up the cushion, slapped it down on Kai's lap and gently laid his head upon it.

A soft hand instantly began patting the equally soft raven locks of the Chinese teen. A faint purr managed to escape the younger teen's lips. The Russian let a smile tug at his lips as he softly laid his head back against the support of the couch. Two tired lids slid over crimson iris'. The purring continued.

For once his mind was thoughtless. The constant rhythm of the rain seemed to keep his mind clear. However, almost exactly five seconds later he felt a gaze. Ray, he presumed. The Chinese teen suddenly became uncomfortable. Kai felt a tight hand replace the weight of Ray's fragile head. The Phoenix didn't bother to open his eyes. The tiger was constantly repositioning himself, always. He was like cat – they take forever to settle, but once they do, they're almost impossible to move.

Kai frowned as something hit his chest, the cushion beneath him moved slightly and finally an elbow dug painfully into his thigh. He winced. He opened his eyes. "Kitten," he called softly before looking down at Ray.

He was sprawled out over the entire couch, and over Kai, and had also conveniently tangled himself amongst the Phoenix's limbs. Ray smiled, flashing his pointy fangs. "Sorry," he apologised before letting his head rest on Kai's chest.

The Russian rolled his eyes, and began his relaxation process again. He softly laid his head back against the support of the couch. Two tired lids slid over crimson iris'. The purring began. There was a slight creak from afar. The purring stopped, and a weight was lifted from Kai's chest.

"Ray," he called again softly, this time with a slightly fatigued tone.

No movement.

"Oh." A third voice. A very high one.

Kai snapped his eyes open and looked in the direction of the voice. _Shit. _It was Kenny. He stood there, perplexed, with his blue fluffy duck pyjama's on and dizzy in hand. The Russian's eyes darted back to the Chinese teen. In a panic, the younger teen managed to pull together a sentence.. sort of.

"Uh, Kenny!" He sat up straight, his bottom limbs still entangled with the Russians. "This isn't.. what.. this is some.." Fear hit the younger teens face, as he struggled to pull himself away from Kai. A slight bend in a knee was the beginning of the unravel. As Ray tried to find his feet, his leg hooked around another, which wasn't his. Within a matter of two seconds, he was falling.

The image only clicked in the Russian's mind .000000000001 of a second before the event happened. Two pairs of eyes, one crimson, one an olive green, watched in shock as the side of Ray's head hit the edge of the glass coffee table with a sickening thud. The body collapsed, unconscious. Another thud followed, that of Kenny dropping his precious dizzy on the polished boards. His hands went to his mouth in complete shock.

Not as quick as he should have been, the Russian dived to the teen. _Fuck. _His heat sped up and a feeling of nausea overcame him. Within a second one million thoughts ran through his head. The worst obviously standing out. _Dead?_

It felt like slow motion as he watched the two fingers of his right hand make their way to the neck of the Chinese. That small moment changed Kai's whole view on the world. He couldn't see what was coming next. Was this the future? A future without Ray? What would he do? Without Ray… he wasn't sure.

A few thuds against his fingers sent a tsunami of relief over Kai. He was alive. _Fuck me. _But that was replaced with an inner panic. The warm feeling of liquid oozing over his skin was not comforting. His eyes snapped to the bewildered team mate still standing in the same position.

"Get Hiro," The Phoenix growled deeply, sending an icier glare than usual.

The younger teen didn't move one bit.

"GET HIRO!" He shouted louder and deeper, scaring Kenny into action.

"And," Kai added with a deeper tone, "don't you dare tell anyone what you saw," Kai finally added with an even deeper growl, if it were possible. Kenny had only heard this voice very few times in his life. This was the very first time he had seen the face to match. This shook the young teen. This was something he had never seen before. It was so intense, so angry.. so scary.. almost evi-

"KENNY" The Russian shouted again.

Kenny snapped his head to the stairs, not wanting to stare at that face for another second and scrambled up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Get pumped, its the second chapter! Thank you to my lovely reviewer, which I will be sure to put the rating up, because.. I forgot :'). So thank you :)._

_Blahblahblah Mistakes, and some weird sounding phrases. Enjoy, and please review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own da beyblade._

* * *

><p><em>The Edge:<em>

_Chapter 2_

The Russian couldn't believe he was sitting here, in this strange, awkward and painful mess. How did they go from coffee in the lounge, like every normal morning, to an unconscious bleeding teenager in the hospital? Fuck knows. He pressed his eyelids tightly together, in some sort of far off thought that this scenario was possibly, maybe, could be, a dream. He opened them again. Fail.

He let his head drop forward. His messy mop of two toned hair flopped forward covering his face. There was soft moan. Kai snapped his head up. The Chinese blader was still in the same position. Unmoving. False alarm. Ray's skin was slightly paler than usual. A thin bandage crossed diagonally from the right side of his head upward to the left the side. It was covering the 'huge chunk', as the young modern doctor described it, of skin that was now missing from his head. It also covered a ridiculous amount of stitches and, most definitely to Ray's future dismay, a patch of missing hair. The kitten wasn't going to like that. The Russian chuckled to himself. Ray wasn't also going to like the fact that Kenny knew their little secret. He stopped chuckling. Out of his soft focus, Kai noticed the Chinese frown slightly. A moan soon followed.

Kai gripped the arm rests of his chair and got to his feet. He dragged the white plastic chair to edge of the poorly designed hospital bed and sat back on it. "Ray?" He asked in a hushed voice.

A louder moan this time.

"Ray?" The Phoenix questioned again, bringing a hand to the injured teens forearm.

As soon as his soft hand touched the warm skin of Ray's forearm, eyes fluttered open.

"Uh…" he blinked a few times. He noticed the older teen beside him. Kai smiled, a little. "Kai?" He recognised the figure slightly. If it wasn't for the two toned hair, he probably would've picked Hiro for his next guess.

"Yeah," The Phoenix retreated his soft touch. "How you feeling?"

Ray's face screwed together in pain. "Awesome," he answered faintly, pressing his eyelids together.

Kai's smile grew, a little. "Fuck." Kai raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often that the white tiger swore. He forgot how _attractive_ it was.

"Kai?" The Chinese teen called softly, as his face softened back to normal. He kept his eyes shut.

"Yeah?" the Phoenix answered just as softly.

Oh, and there he went. He was out like a light. Kai sighed. At least he seemed okay. A CT scan later would hopefully confirm that. His eyes slid out of focus as his mind receded into his thoughts. The soft and faint breathing of the Chinese teen was therapeutic in away. His eyes slid back into focus, intently watching the rhythmic falling and rising of Ray's chest.

Ray was therapeutic. The Russian was engrossed by the way Ray's personality seemed to subconsciously intermingle deeply with the traditional myths and beliefs of the Chinese. That Ying and Yang symbol wasn't there just for looks. That's exactly what he was. He was the perfect balance. Anyone surrounding him could feel it and could feel it within themselves. Balance.

The door clicked. Kai looked up and Hiro's head was poking through the gap he had made between the door and its frame. "Has he woken up yet?" He quizzed in a whisper.

"Briefly."

Hiro stepped in and shut the door behind him. "How about you get some air," The adult looked at his watch, "and some breakfast too?" A sad smile grew on his lips.

Reluctantly, Kai nodded. He pulled himself to his feet. A few muscles twinged slightly, probably from fatigue. He passed Hiro and gripped the metal door handle.

"Could you grab me a coffee on your way back?" The older granger called quietly.

The Russian gave a tired wave, meaning 'yes' and slipped out the door. He wondered where the rest of the team were.

There was a gentle nudge on the side of his ribs. His eyes snapped open. He had fallen asleep_. Wow_. In front of him stood Hiro. A smug smile graced his face mixed with amused eyes.

Kai pulled himself to a sitting position and gazed at the two large take away coffee cups beside him. "Shit," he mumbled. He looked back at Hiro. "How long was I out for?"

Granger raised an eyebrow. "I asked for my coffee about 2 hours ago," he reached for the cup. "Iced coffee it is." A faintly amused look slid across the stony teens face for a moment. Oh, the humour they shared. "He's awake, by the way." The amusement was now gone.

Kai got to his feet, and followed Hiro into the room. He was greeted by four very bright and over enthusiastic faces and one very concerned one.

"Have a nice snooze?" Tyson commented with a smug look.

The Russian rolled his eyes and took a seat on one of the many same retarded plastic chairs next to Hiro. All their attention went back to the injured teen instantly.

"So what happened?" Tyson practically shouted.

"Tyson!" Hilary gave him a hard nudge with her elbow. "Keep your voice down! Ray probably has a headache!" She whispered harshly.

_So I do_. Kai kept that one to himself, as per usual. Tyson rolled his eyes at Hilary and turned his attention back to Ray.

The Russian was interested in what story Ray had concocted in his few minutes of consciousness.

Ray laughed to himself. "It's nothing dramatic Tyson," the Raven haired teen reassured the blue haired teen. "I was walking into the lounge and accidently ran into the couch," he swallowed. "I lost my footing and tripped on the edge of the rug." He gave a half embarrassed smile. "Lucky Kai was already up." He motioned to the stony teenager.

Smooth, but hardly realistic. Kai glanced at Hiro. He wasn't buying it. Fair enough, since Ray had the balance, agility and senses of a tiger. Ray would never, just "run into the couch" and "trip on the rug."

"Yeah," Max agreed, his blue eyes concerned. "Imagine if Kai wasn't there…" he trailed off.

A weird silence suddenly filled the room. Kai was still looking at Hiro. "As long as you're okay, Ray." Hilary smiled, giving Ray a reassuring gentle rub on his forearm.

"Yeah," Tyson pipped up again. "What did you do Kai?"

_What was with the fucking 20 questions?_ All eyes were now on him. He looked from Hiro to Ray. Panic crossed the Chinese teens face.

"Kenny came in soon after for water, so I got him to get a cloth for me and grab Hiro." Simple, with a few details, and no one was out of character. They looked at him like they were expecting more. "Then Hiro got up and we called the ambulance," he elaborated lamely.

Tyson again, looked less than impressed. "You won't even be able to see your wicked scar," Tyson commented with a sigh, diverting his attention back to Ray.

Ray's eyes were still on Kai, but only for a mere second, sending his thanks mentally. The Russian mentally sighed as all the younger teens began some mindless chatter amongst each other.

Kai watched the others carefully. Ray looked fidgety. His hands were constantly, twitching, moving. Not to mention his eyes kept flicking from the group to Kenny. He was paranoid. Kenny wouldn't say anything unless the others had a hunch, which was very unlikely.

He couldn't understand why it was such a big thing. Yeah, they were gay. So what? It's not like Kai was that touchy feely anyway. He didn't care for public displays of affection. It would hardly be different. They wouldn't have to hide how often they talked, and wouldn't lose sleep trying to get some alone time. An optimistic thought of the two even sharing a room popped into his mind. _Ha._

He looked back at Ray. Yeah, it would be scary – but that kind of excited him.

He finally noticed Hiro's gaze settling on him. "You alright?" He asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Mmm," he replied thoughtfully.

Kai knew this was the beginning. Hiro had a hunch, and he wouldn't let it go. However, Kai was just as stubborn.

He watched as the fluffy little blonde haired teen jogged up the stairs. He looked back towards the kitchen. He sighed. It was just him and Hiro. The blue haired man leaned his lower back against the marble counter behind him. He brought his cup of black coffee to his lips. He took a sip and let his brown eyes settle on the Russian.

Here we go. Kai rolled his eyes. "What?" Kai questioned, annoyed. He hated Hiro starting shit like this, so he might as well get it over with. He looked at the young adult standing behind the counter. He was dressed loosely in a pair of black track pants and a white singlet.

"What really happened?" Hiro cocked his head to the side slightly, and his royal blue main followed. Like Kai, Hiro had also grown his hair. He had it all pulled into a pony tail, except for the few short bits that hung freely around his face.

"What Ray said," Kai kept his cool, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Which is bullshit," He took another sip of his strong black coffee. "I'm not an idiot, Kai." He looked frustrated. Hiro didn't like secrets.

The Russian kept silent.

"Kai," Hiro warned with a deeper tone, putting his mug on the bench beside him.

"I told you!" Kai replied with the same annoyed tone, but with a bit more aggression.

Hiro sighed loudly. "It better not affect the team, Kai."

Kai frowned. "Mm," was the reply from the Russian.

Hiro watched as Kai picked up his mug and take himself down the hall to his room. The young adult picked up his mug again and swirled it a few times. Hiro had a feeling that a bomb was about to be dropped.

Dressed in a pair of grey track pants and a black shirt, the Phoenix stalked the dead halls of the hospital. He looked at the clock on the wall. 4.36 am. Why the fuck was he here? Ray would most likely be sleeping. He couldn't shake the tension he could feel within himself. He had rolled over numerous times and after only 2 hours sleep, left his den.

This felt awkward. The two hadn't spoken properly since the night that Ray smashed his head in. He griped the door handle and with a slow intake of air, pushed open the white door. To his surprise the teen was wide awake. He should've expected that.

Ray smiled, his fangs protruding. Kai gave a trade mark half smile and found himself sitting in the same retarded plastic chair beside Ray.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kai asked softly, leaning back against the plastic.

"I think I've had too much," Ray retorted with a slight chuckle. Kai smiled again, a little wider this time. "Have you slept at all?" Ray completely turned the conversation around. Kai frowned at his selflessness.

"You're the one with the stitches and the concussion," Kai pointed out, giving his tired eyes a quick rub. The Russian looked up and Ray was looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Why does it matter?" He questioned, agitated.

"You need sleep, Kai. I'll be fine," Ray tried to reassure him. But that attempt failed when Ray's face tensed in pain and he took in a sharp, quick breath.

"Mhm," Kai smiled smugly. "Are you alright?" His face switched to concern.

Ray slightly dropped the tension in his face. "Yeah," he paused, "just pounding a little."

The Chinese teen's hair was free and cascading. It sounded really.. weird but, the Russian, to be honest, loved the younger teens hair. It was so dark and soft, luscious. It was a factor in why Kai had grown his hair even longer. However, he predicted that he would cut it in the not too distant future. It was starting to piss him off.

"Kai?" Ray called him from his thoughts.

Kai looked up and met golden eyes. "Sorry," He apologised.

Ray laughed. He was too humble for his own good. "What were you thinking about?"

He switched to serious. He bit his lip as felt a warm flush brush through his face. "Nothing."

Ray laughed again. "Stop it." Ray stopped laughing, but the smile didn't disappear.

A soft silence grew around. The Russian rested his arms on the hospital bed. He quickly folded his arms and rested his head within the little pocket he had created. A gentle hand touched his damp hair. "I wouldn't touch it if I were you," Kai warned, closing his eyes.

Now all Kai could think of was sweat. Ew. He could feel the sweat on his forehead, under his arms –

"I like your hair long."

Eyes snapped open. "Really?" The most bewildered look crossed his face.

Ray nodded softly, running his hand through to the end of his blue tresses. Maybe he wouldn't cut his hair for another month. Maybe. The Russian closed his eyes, a smile present on his face.

"Kenny hasn't said anything, has he?" Suddenly the conversation flipped on its head.

Kai slowly opened his eyes. "No."

"Does Hiro know?" He quizzed quickly, his eyes rocking side from side, trying to look at both of Kai's crimson irises.

The Russian frowned, bringing himself up straight. "No."

As the Chinese teen nodded, Kai suddenly felt extremely tired. The lack of sleep wasn't helping the situation. It was making him more irritated that usual. He still didn't understand why Ray was so paranoid. Unbeknown to his team mates, including Ray, he had dated in secret before. The only reason why it wasn't taken public was because of his age at the time, or lack of age, more appropriately.

It seemed Ray had noticed the sudden fatigue overcoming his lover. "Get some sleep, Kai." Ray's soft voice broke the Russian from his thoughts.

Kai didn't look up. He felt a pair of warm lips press against his forehead. He finally looked up and was met with a warm smile from Ray. With a sigh, he pulled himself to his feet and pushed that stupid plastic chair back. "I'll see you later," he mumbled quietly, heading for the door.

"Please sleep," Ray pleaded with concern, watching the Russian slink to the door.

Kai grabbed the door handle. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbled again before slipping out the door.

He knew Ray would be smiling at his stubbornness, but he… he had this sick feeling in his gut, and coming here had just made it worse. He was over thinking. Too many things were swirling around in his brain. Sleep was well out of the question now, and so was going back to the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

_Woo! Sorry for the lateness. Uni has been uber busy. Oh and sorry about the random 8's, it's the only thing I can use to separate the scenes for some reason._

_So, here's another chapter with endless mistakes. Read and please review. Enjoy :)._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade._

* * *

><p><em>The Edge:<em>

_Chapter Three_

He took a sharp turn into the gravel drive way. His eyes carefully watched the Two story apartment and he directed his car into the basement garage. The loud rumble of his Audi TT Roadster bounced off the cement walls. He pulled into the space next to Hiro's black Ford XA coupe. They both knew they probably should've purchased something a little more practical, but they both wouldn't be caught dead in a sedan.

The door flew open swiftly and he was already on his feet. He took a step and flung the door shut behind him. His thumb hit the key and lights flashed. He was still dressed in the same outfit that he had left in this morning; grey track pants and a black shirt.

He grabbed the door handle and slid through the gap. As he began his ascent up the concrete stairs his thoughts wondered to what the team would be doing. It was close to lunch time. He'd been missing from the abode since 4 this morning. He was suddenly greeted with the dark wooden door before him. With a quick draw in of breath he quickly grabbed and handle and slid through the small gap.

Luckily for the Russian his room was conveniently located right next to the basement door and Hiro's across from his own. The two had negotiated that their rooms always were the furthest away from the team, and were easy access to come and go at any time without causing fuss. He slipped into his room and quietly shut the door. With a sigh of relief he tossed his keys onto the bed and decided something a little, less daggy, should grace his frame.

He grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans from his chest of draws sitting opposite his queen size bed. A few swift movements later and he had replaced the trackies with jeans. He pulled his shirt over his head and replaced it with another similar shirt, but a little more slim fitting. He felt a hunger pain stab in his stomach. He raised eyebrow and looked at the alarm clock sitting on his right bedside table. 1.34pm. That was probably why.

On impulse, he turned he slid back through his door. He padded down the hall way and into the kitchen. Hiro was fumbling around near the stove, presumably cooking. It smelt like Chicken. A stir fry, knowing Hiro. It was his favourite after all.

The Russian headed straight for the coffee machine. "Latte please," Hiro commented from his position.

Automatically Kai scooped up some grinded coffee and shoved the leaver into the machine. He clicked a few buttons and reached for two mugs in the above cupboard.

"Would you like one, Ray?"

Kai almost dropped the two cups. He set the mugs on the bench and flipped around. He didn't even notice the bandaged head popping up from the couch. The Chinese turned around, his golden eyes meeting Kai's crimson ones.

"Where have you been?" He frowned slightly, but trying to hide a smile at the same time.

"When did you get checked out of the hospital?" Kai retorted quickly. An annoyed look crossed his face.

"Only a couple of hours ago," he replied. That faint smile dropped off his face. He looked like a disappointed kid who just drew on the wall in permanent texter.

"Coffee?" Kai kept it cool. He was irritated. That the Chinese blader hadn't text or called about the fact that he was coming home. He would've gladly picked him up. He knew that Ray was trying to throw Kenny off, and Hiro too, now that he was watching the two with eagle eyes.

"Please," He called softly.

Silently, Kai made the three coffees – his own a triple shot, or quadruple shot, he wasn't paying attention to how much coffee he had put into the machine. He went via Hiro and sat the coffee on the bench next to the stove.

"Thanks," The young adult stirred the pan a few times. "Stir fry?" He questioned simply, looking at the Russian.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few," He replied, noticing the delicious aroma surrounding the stove. With two mugs in hand he made his way to the lounge. He set the cup of the coffee on the table and was already on his way to the back porch when he got a faint reply from Ray. "Thanks!"

He stepped through the door and shut it behind him. He licked his teeth, reaching for his beyblade. He needed to blow off some steam.

888

The glass door slid shut. The two olders males looked back over their shoulders. It was Ray. He was only wearing a large white band aid over the injured area now, much to the disliking of Hiro.

"You should be resting," Hiro pointed out turning his head back to face the sunset, crossing his leg over the other.

"I'm not tired," he replied quietly, taking the spare seat next to the Russian.

Hiro frowned. "What are the others doing?" He still kept his gaze on the sunset.

Ray smiled. "Watching Harry Potter." Both Hiro and Kai shivered inwardly.

"I see," Hiro replied with distaste.

Silence grew over the three. It was a warm night, so the older two took advantage of it. Plus, the teenagers were taking care of themselves by finding their own entertainment for the evening. The Russian closed his eyes, enjoying the silence. A soft breeze brushed through the patio. It was calming, feeling the fresh breeze against your skin and the single strands of hair brushing lightly over your skin.

The calm was broken when Hiro got to his feet. "Thirsty?"

Sort of irritated by Hiro's interruption of his enjoyment of the peaceful silence, the Russian shook his head, but Ray pipped up. "Can I have some milk?"

Hiro laughed. "Sure," he continued chuckling as he made his way back into the apartment through the glass door.

Silence.

Ray looked at Kai. The Russian kept his eyes on the slowly disappearing sun straight ahead of him. The younger teen dropped his gaze to the tiled patio floor.

"Thanks for letting me know you were coming home."

Ray looked up. He guessed that was issue. He should've expected that little jab. Kai had been more distant than usual this afternoon. Not to mention he had been blading all afternoon.

"Sorry," he replied, genuinely sorry.

There was no reply, only silence.

Ray was about to open his mouth again to say something. "I understand," Kai cut him off. Ray smiled. He was so entertained by the way the phoenix dealt with certain things and interacted with people, it was very, odd, distant and humble, all at the same time.

Truth was, Kai really didn't understand, but this was no time to start shit.

"The sunset's beautiful tonight," Ray commented way too enthusiastically. He gazed at the rather frequently occurring sight in front of them.

Kai inwardly sighed. "Mmm," he replied distantly.

Silence grew around the two again. There was nothing the Russian could do. The Chinese teen was intent on avoiding the subject and making absolutely everything awkward whenever he did bring it up. It was time the Russian learnt to just… let the Chinese teen figure it all out for himself. He hoped the Kitten would get over it in the next few days… but there was that feeling again, that deep, sick gut feeling. He looked over his shoulder into the house. He could Hiro fixing a glass of milk cold milk. He just had a feeling.

888

Hiro's eyes dropped into soft focus as he watched the team lap the boundaries of the backyard continuously. Tyson and Kenny were struggling around their thirteenth lap, whilst Max was sitting on his seventeenth and Kai on his Twenty-first. The early morning sun had just touched the backyard, with the promise of a beautiful day.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice called from behind him.

The small frame of Ray sprinted past him. "Ray! What are you doing?" Hiro shouted after him.

"Training!" He called back, a grin on his face.

Hiro let out a hefty sigh as the Russian sprinted past him. "You're meant to be resting!" He shouted again.

The Chinese blader could hear the light footsteps of the Russian behind him. He picked up his speed. Suddenly a hand gripped his upper arm. "Ray!" Kai called hoarsely with a puff, tugging on his arm.

"I'll be fine," Ray pulled his arm from the phoenix's grip and increased his pace.

Kai dropped his speed, as his legs ached at the sudden surge in speed. He watched Ray speed off across the perfectly mowed grass. He rolled his eyes. He wondered how long the stubborn teen would last.

His eyes were still firmly planted on Ray, watching the injured teen carefully. It was bound to happen any minute now. Five laps later and he was still going. He kept a safe distance, just in case. He pumped his arms harder as the Chinese blader rounded the corner. The sun was beginning to take it's toll. He was sweating profusely, to the point that it was dripping into his line of sight. Tyson had slowed down to walking, Kenny was taking a sitting break with Hiro and Max had dropped his speed incredulously.

Suddenly the Chinese teen dropped his pace significantly. Kai increased his speed. Ray slowed to a walk and a soft hand went to his head. He watched as Ray wiped the sweat from his brow and pressed his delicate fingers to his temple. A second later he was amongst the green grass. Kai sprinted as fast as he could to the younger teen.

By the time he got there, Ray was already on all fours, trying to recover.

"Ray?" Kai asked gingerly as he put a hand on the teens back.

An elbow swiped his way, narrowly missing his face, Kai faulted slightly. There was a violent cough.

"Ray, are you okay?" His hand was smacked away, by the same swiping elbow.

"I'm fine!" He retorted, hoarsely, getting to his feet.

Kai was still on his knees as the younger teen rose. He swallowed and slowly stood up.

"Ray! Ray! Are you okay!" The whole team was now surrounding him. They were all talking over the top of each other. Kai could tell the Chinese teen couldn't see straight, or could hardly see at all, by the way his eyes were darting all over the place. He was swaying slightly and his skin had lightened a shade. An abnormal amount of sweat dripped unnaturally from his face as he licked his lips three times in a row. _Dehydrated too_, Kai sighed.

"What happened?" Tyson asked, putting a hand out to steady the teen.

"I just tripped…" Ray trailed off, using the hand to steady himself.

"How about I take you inside?" Hiro offered, taking his stance beside the tiger. Ray nodded slowly, closing his eyes. Hiro wrapped Ray's soft, clammy arm around his shoulders and pushed his way through the group.

They began their slow trip back to the house. "I'll call the doctor," Max called with concern, racing ahead towards the house.

Kai stood, confused, as the others followed the two back to the house. No, he wasn't confused, he was… frustrated, angry, and hurt, if he must admit. Ray was taking this whole 'low-down' thing to a new level. It had been five days since the accident. Five days since they'd talked properly. Five days since they'd touched. Five days since they'd kissed. His brain was screaming at him to follow the others, to see if he was okay, but his feet wouldn't move. He wanted to run up to him and touch him. He didn't care fucking where. He wanted to pick him up and carry the stubborn teen inside. Just fucking touch him. To know he was okay. To know they were okay-

He turned on his heel, and began his fast paced walk in the opposite direction of the house.

888

He slammed the door shut. He was still pissed off. He kicked off his muddy black boots and stormed down the brick hall and into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Tyson called from the couch.

Kai stopped in his tracks, meeting the brown eyes seated on the couch.

"None of your business," Kai replied icily.

The expression on Tyson's face dropped, realising the older teen wasn't in the mood for him, or anyone, for that matter. Kai began the course to his room.

"Nice of him to ask how Ray is…"

He stopped. Two fists tightened and he bit his lip. Both his eyebrows furrowed in fury, as his death glare was sent to the couch. Four teens looked at him in fear. He wished he could storm right up to them, and scare the living daylights out of them. He wanted to tear what they thought they knew into shreds, and tell them what really happened. He wanted to grip them by the scruffs of their necks and shove them up against the wall, thrust a fist through the wall behind them, and make them fucking realise that he wasn't the bad guy for once.

He swallowed the anger. His fists released. He couldn't. He wasn't allowed to. The consequences would be too great. Losing Ray.

He dropped his glare and continued to his room.

888

Eight days. Eight days since the accident. Eight days since they'd talked properly. Eight days since they'd touched. Eight days since they'd kissed. Eight fucking days. Kai downed what was left of his coffee in one gulp. He was the only one up, something he had become accustomed to over the last eight days. There was a creaked. His head snapped to the left. He hoped that it was, and wasn't Ray, at the same time.

Relieved or disappointed, he wasn't sure. It was Hiro. Relief washed over him.

"Morning," the young adult whispered, heading for the coffee machine.

"Morning," Kai greeted faintly, looking into his empty cup.

"Another?" Offered Hiro, turning and holding out his hand.

"Thanks," Kai replied faintly again, passing his mug to Hiro.

Soft focus took over as his mind clunked over the chunky thoughts clouding his mind. He could distantly hear the frequent thumping of the coffee machine in the background. A light hum began and the coffee poured into the two mugs. The milk began to steam, and soon another mug of extra strong coffee was placed before him.

He knew. Kai sighed.

"What's up with you and Ray?" Kai sighed again.

"Who knows," he kept his cool, as per usual. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this.

"Kai-"

"I said I don't fucking know Hiro!" The Russian snapped, gripping his coffee with both hands and quickly retreating back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh hey there!_

_I must apologise. I've been crazy busy at Uni, BUT! I've finished up for the year, Yayyy!_

_So here's a very belated chapter 4? Yes. Chapter 4. _

_I would personally thank all of my reviewers, but I just want to get this up quick. **So lots of love and hugs for you babes that reviewed ;)!**_

_Anyway, please read, enjoy and review! Lots of mistakes as per usual._

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, except maybe the storyline. _

* * *

><p><em>The Edge:<em>

_Chapter 4_

The Russian rolled over for the 85th time. He kicked his doona off impatiently and flipped his head to look at the digital alarm clock annoyingly sitting on his bedside table. 3.04am. He hadn't slept at all, and it was beginning to frustrate him to no end. Over the last three nights he had slept a total of 6 hours. All he could think about was Ray. He brain just wouldn't shut off.

With a sigh, he decided it was time to begin another day, or continue the last one. He sat up and reached for the lamp sitting beside the alarm clock. With a flick of a switch, the room was dimly lit.

A quiet knock broke the silence. Kai frowned. Hiro he presumed. He got to his feet and went for the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled it open. Oh. Ray.

He didn't know what to say. Ray stood there in his silk boxer shorts and a singlet. His hair was tied back into a bun and a small, sad smile graced his sleepless face. "Can I come in?" he whispered, almost in audibly.

Kai stood a step back and the Chinese entered his abode. He shut the door behind him and Kai shifted back a few steps, a little hesitant.

Kai's brain was swimming. So many different wants and impulses were shifting through his mind. He wanted to scream the fuck out of him, then cuddle him and then kiss him – the list was never ending. "What do you want?" He slipped back into typical Kai.

Ray looked a little a taken back. "Kai, don't put the wall back up…" Ray spoke softly, his face calm.

Kai's crimson eyes looked at him. "How the fuck is it not meant to be there when I haven't spoken to you in two and half weeks?" He replied quickly, peeved.

Ray dropped his eyes. "I just don't want them finding out, Kai," he pleaded, just as soft.

That calm wave was crashing over Kai. He was trying to ignore it. His words were so soft and gentle, and they were soaking in to him, in to his skin. He was saturated. He was too fucking calm.

"Stop it," Kai replied gently, with a hint of annoyance – his only defence against the last wave that crashed over him. He sighed, succumbing to the ying and yang of Ray.

Ray smiled a little as he watched the Russian clumsily collapse on his bed. "I'm just not ready yet," Ray admitted honestly. Kai looked up at him. _Eugh._ He knew what that felt like, not being ready for something; something that could change your life forever. "I'm sorry," The Russian mumbled; it was his first apology in months.

Ray took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry too," Ray said, just as quietly as Kai. "For being so distant." The Russian smiled. He had to admit, moments like these made him feel so happy. Those last two weeks had been so long and draining. It was the longest period of time where they had hardly talked. He hoped it would be there last. He hardly got through those two weeks mentally, and wasn't sure if he could tackle it again, especially in his sleep deprived state.

Ray smiled way too big and the Russian rolled his eyes. Kai stood up and combed the Chinese bladers hair a little. "I think I need some sleep," he yawned suddenly, feeling himself starting to nod off, even standing up. "You're welcome to join me."

Ray's face lit up, and if it was possible, his smile grew. As Ray lifted up the edge of the doona, Kai rounded the bed to the other side. There was a knock on the door. Ray flipped the doona back and took several steps away from the bed.

Kai looked at Ray. "What?" He called to the door.

It opened. Low and behold, Hiro. Kai dived into his bedside table. His brain instantly pulling out a plan from memory bank.

"What are you two doing, it's 4 o'clock.." Hiro yawned, slightly agitated.

Hiro looked to Ray, but Kai interjected. "Ray wanted some panadol for his headache," he began shuffling through his chest of draws.

Hiro raised an eyebrow and kept his eyes on Ray. "There's some in the kitchen," he pointed out, dully.

Ray shrugged and put on an embarrassed smile. "I couldn't find it," he began, "But Kai's stuff is stronger…" he trailed off.

Kai swiped the box of some crazy drug specifically for migraines. He slammed the draw shut. "Here," he tossed the box at Ray. "That should get rid of it."

Ray smiled, "Thanks." He looked from Kai to Hiro. "Night." He sidled out past Hiro.

Hiro looked suspiciously at Kai. He was about to say something before the Russian got in first. "Goodnight Hiro," he spoke quietly as he went for the lamp.

Hiro backed out of the room, deep in thought. "Night." The door swung shut.

_888_

Kai rolled over. He peaked at the clock with one eye. 6.42 am. He slept in. He smiled to himself. The rumble of thunder was enough to the smile bigger. He had a feeling that today was going to be different. He flipped the doona back and slid off the crisp sheets. He brushed a soft hand through his happily untamed locks. He swiped a hair tie of his vanity as he cruised to the door. Within the matter of a second he was already walking down the hall.

The familiar clunking of the coffee machine could be heard. Kai pulled his hair into a tight pony tail as he stepped into the boundaries of the kitchen. Hiro stood at the machine. His lower body was facing the machine and his top half was turned to the Russian.

Kai raised both of his eyebrows. "What?" He asked, fiddling with his hair.

Hiro clicked his tongue. "One, you slept in," he pointed out, using the milk pot to point at him. "Two," he went back to the machine, "what happened last night?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "I told you."

"No, you shoved me out of your room with a goodbye," Hiro replied sarcastically, pouring the milk into a mug.

"Fuck, Hiro," Kai sighed, exhausted. "He had a fucking headache," he continued lethargically, reaching for the mug of coffee that Hiro had just created.

"That's mine," Hiro began as Kai took a sip. "And no! That's bullshit Hiwatari, we both know it!" Kai sighed in defeat and put the mug down on the bench.

"Fine, have you're fucking coffee," He started, heading for the hall. "It's too weak, anyway."

He began his leisurely stroll to the downstairs bathroom. He could feel the young adult hot on his heels. He stepped onto the tiled floor and attempted to shut the door on Hiro's face. A strong hand kept the door in its place.

"Look at you," Hiro was trying a different approach. The blue haired teen swung the door half shut behind him. Kai looked back at him with an amused face. "You're not being your usual pricky self."

"If you hadn't noticed, I actually slept for more than two hours last night," he retorted playfully, "did it occur to you that may be why?" he quizzed, getting a little sarcastic. Hiro was about to reply, but the Russian was quicker. "Hiro, I want to have a shower," He admitted forwardly.

"You're dating him, aren't you?"

The two stood in silence for a moment. Kai raised an eyebrow. He could hear the water from shower upstairs gushing down the pipes in the ceiling.

"No."

Kai started for the face washer. "How long?" Hiro leaned against the marble counter top.

Kai sighed. "Hiro…" he trailed off, distracting himself by wetting the cream face washer.

Hiro smiled smugly. "I'm too fucking good at this," he then chuckled lightly.

The Russian was so engrossed by the wet face washer in his hands. He was staring intently at it. Hiro frowned. "What's up?" The words broke the phoenix's train of thought.

He let the face washer go and looked at Hiro. "I might be in some trouble now that you know," Kai smiled. Suddenly some weight seemed to have been lifted of the young man's shoulders. He felt somewhat freer now the 'elder' knew.

Hiro laughed. "He wants it on the down low?"

Kai kept the smile and reached for the face washer. "I think you and Kenny, isn't really 'on the down low'," Kai rolled his eyes and pressed the cold fabric to his face.

Hiro chuckled, a little lower this time. "I haven't seen you like this for a while, Kai," Hiro admitted, pulling himself up to sit on the bench.

Kai shrugged, continuing to wash his face. "I think it's a good match, Kai," Hiro revealed, gaining the Russian's full attention.

Kai gave a confused smile whilst he let the face washer rest in his hands. Hiro raised both of his eyebrows. "I'm not joking," he smiled, "I think Ray will be good for you… better than me anyway," Hiro spilled a little of his inner thoughts.

Kai looked down and smiled to himself. He dropped the face washer. "Thanks Hiro –" suddenly the door swung open beside Hiro. The older teen's face dropped, and his breath rose into his chest.

Kai pressed his eyelids together as he hung his head. Out of the all people in the house it had to be Tyson. Why hadn't they taken this conversation outside? Why hadn't they been more careful? Fuck, why?

Tyson, despite the slightly tired look in his eyes, was in complete and utter disbelief. All three of them stood in silence. For a change, Hiro didn't speak.

"You're going out with Ray," He spoke softly and so controlled. Kai opened his eyes and was met with the most discombobulated face. The younger teens jaw dropped slightly and he frowned. Kai blinked. This kid just couldn't believe it. Kai hadn't felt so guilty in his life.

"You… dated Kai," He looked at Hiro as his voice broke. Kai could see Hiro disintegrating as he watched his younger brother's heart break. Hiro got to his feet, unsure of what to do.

Tyson took a step back. Hiro put his arms out as he bit his lip and took another step forward. The younger teen looked like he was about to cry or… sock a fist into Hiro's face. The younger Granger turned on his heel and sprinted down the hall. Hiro rushed after him.

The Russian stood in silence as he heard banging from upstairs. He could hear Hiro calling the teenagers name and shouting some inaudible things. Kai leaned on the bench, and let his body sink down the cupboard to meet the matching marble floor. A hand went to his forehead as the crashing upstairs continued to get louder.

A million thoughts clattered together in his mind. This was going to fuck the team up. Everyone was now going to be divided. The world against Kai, Hiro and Ray. Kai combed the slicked back hair as Ray's opinion swam into his head. The chinese blader was going to go off. He wouldn't talk to Kai for days, weeks – the banging got louder as he could hear the two brothers rushing down the stairs.

"Tyson!" There was some more banging and suddenly the front door slammed.

The Russian looked up. The silence that suddenly filled the house was incredibly thick. After what seemed to be like an hour, Hiro appeared at the door frame, completely and utterly lost. He looked so distressed, constantly licking his lips and touching his blue mane.

Kai got to his feet. Footsteps were heard from the stair case. Kai, in effort to try and control the situation, slipped past Hiro and out the door. He came face to face with Ray, who was utterly confused and dressed in only a towel. Kai pressed his lips together and knitted his brows together in concern.

Hiro appeared behind the Russian. Ray's face suddenly came together and then dropped. He knew exactly what had happened.

Max appeared behind Ray, yawning. "What's going on?" he questioned slightly tired but still bubbly.

All three stared at the blonde.


End file.
